Toukiden: The Age of Demons/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Sets Onigara Set Those who pre-order the PS Vita Onigara set will receive a downloadable serial code for the Mitama of Issun Bōshi. Mitama Set Those who pre-order the Mitama set will receive downloadable serial codes for the Mitama of Momotaro and Yae Niijima. The latter is also available via pre-order from GameStop. Issun_Boshi_(TKD).png|Issun Bōshi Mitama Momotaro_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Momotaro Mitama Yae_Niijima_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Yae Niijima Mitama Pre-order Collaboration Sets Downloadable bonuses available by pre-ordering the game at a specific Japanese store. Manager_Kasa_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Shop manager's kasa at Geo Cat_Ears_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Cat ears at Game TSUTAYA or Wonder GOO Tenko_Mask_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Tenko head mask at GAMECITY and several others Male_Protagonist_Lawson_Uniform_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Male Lawson costume Female_Protagonist_Lawson_Uniform_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Female Lawson costume Japanese Magazine Collaboration Items Various tie-ins with Japanese video game magazines. #Purchase Samurai Ace Vol. 7 to obtain a downloadable code for Sako's Tenko mask. #Purchase the July 11, 2013 Famitsu issue for a helmet with Famitsu's logo on it for avatars. #Famitsu's July 25th issue has a downloadable serial code for the Otohime Mitama voiced by Famitsu's third Game Angel, Chihiro Ikki. #Dengeki PlayStation Vol. 546 has a product code featuring their magazine mascot as protective head wear. #The free V Jump collaboration celebrates the magazine's 20th year anniversary by featuring a helmet visually based on their magazine mascot. #Dengeki PlayStation Vol. 552 has a product code for the Murasaki no Ue Mitama illustrated by Imigimura and voiced by Sachika Misawa. #Famitsu's December 12th issue has a downloadable serial code for the Ame-no-Uzume Mitama voiced by Yumi Hara. #Jump Festa 2014 has a downloadable serial code for Aya from Samurai Warriors 3 and Ginchiyo Tachibana from Nobunaga no Yabou. #Famitsu's February 13th issue has a downloadable serial code for the Mochizuki Chiyome Mitama voiced by Asami Imai. Left_Fox_Mask_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Sako's Tenko Mask Toukiden-famitsuhelm-dlc.jpg|Famitsu Helmet Otohime-toukiden-dlc.jpg|Otohime Mitama Toukiden-dengekipshelm-dlc.jpg|Politan Mask Toukiden-vjumphelm-dlc.jpg|V Dragon Helmet Murasakinoue-toukiden-dlc.jpg|Murasaki no Ue Mitama Ame-no-Uzume (TKD DLC).png|Ame-no-Uzume Mitama Aya-sw3-art.jpg|Aya Mitama Ginchiyo Tachibana (NAS).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Mitama Mochizuki Chiyome (TKD DLC).jpg|Mochizuki Chiyome Mitama Soul Sacrifice Collaborations Sortiara armor set for both genders. They are called "Raiments: Noble" in Toukiden: The Age of Demons. Players can additionally fight Cerberus in two special crossover multi-player missions. Players also gain access to new weapons due to unique forge materials dropped from Cerberus. Male Soul Sacrifice Gear (TKD DLC).jpg Female Soul Sacrifice Gear (TKD DLC).jpg Collaboration Mission Set - Cerberus (TKD DLC).jpg Collaboration Weapon Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Collaboration Mission Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Collaboration Mission Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Illustration Contest Souls Downloadable souls illustrated by winners of the game's Mitama artwork contest. Hanbei Takenaka (TKD).png|First Place Winner: Hanbei Takenaka Ejima (TKD).png|Second Place Winner: Ejima Mission Set 1 Three free missions. #'Feast of 100 Demons:' Defeat every demon within the time limit. Designed to harshly punish players who waste time. #'Lightning Crashes:' Slay a powered up Kazekiri. #'In the Shadows:' Must use Demon Eyes skill at all times in order to slay demons on the field. Challenges players to balance their stamina usage. Toukiden-dlc01-01.jpg Toukiden-dlc01-02.jpg Toukiden-dlc01-03.jpg Mission Set 2 Three free missions. #'Scorching Winds:' Slay a wounded Hinomagatori. #'Swift Extermination:' Defeat every demon as fast as possible. #'Lion Dance:' Kill two Amakiri at high difficulty within the time limit. Toukiden-dlc02-01.jpg Toukiden-dlc02-02.jpg Toukiden-dlc02-03.jpg Mission Set 3 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #'In the Thick of It:' #'Shock and Awe:' ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (JP; starting September 3rd) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 (EU) Mission 3 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 3 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Sword Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Bow Mission Set 4 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #'Quadruple Threat:' #'Dance of 100 Demons:' ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (JP; starting September 3rd) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 (EU) Mission 4 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 4 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 3 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Spear Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 4 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Sickle Mission Set 5 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #'Grotesque Masquerade:' #'Shadow Spiders:' ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (JP; starting September 3rd) *$0.99 (US) *€0.99 (EU) Mission 5 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 5 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 5 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Knives Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 6 (TKD DLC).jpg|Demonlord Gauntlets Mission Set 6 Two bonus missions. New set of armor for male and female protagonists. #'The Savage Serpent:' #'Beyond this Realm:' ;Cost *Free; 200 yen (starting September 24th) *$1.99 (US) Mission 6 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 6 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit (TKD DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 7 Two bonus missions. New set of armor for male and female protagonists. #'Firefight:' #'Rulers of Heaven and Sea:' ;Cost *Free; 200 yen (starting October 1st) *$1.99 (US) Mission 7 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 7 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 8 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (starting October 8th) *$0.99 (US) starting April 7th, 2014 Mission 8 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 8 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 9 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (starting October 15th) *$0.99 (US) starting April 7th, 2014 Mission 9 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 9 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 3 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 4 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 10 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. ;Cost *Free; 100 yen (starting October 22nd) *$0.99 (US) starting April 7th, 2014 Mission 10 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 10 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 5 (TKD DLC).jpg I Gin Weapon Set 6 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 11 Two bonus missions. New set of armor for male and female protagonists. ;Cost *Free; 200 yen (starting October 29th) Mission 11 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 11 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 3 (TKD DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 3 (TKD DLC).jpg Update 1.01 Improvements Both Versions *Implements support for upcoming downloadable content. *Increases the chances of obtaining more Mitama during the post-game. *Adds the option of basing bow aim on the player's position or the camera view. *Reorganizes order of available actions with salesman. *Adjusts the attack power of the twin blades. *Adjusts the amount of points accumulated by the weapon gauge when using gloves. PS Vita Only *Moves the Demon Eye touch controls to the Mitama icon. *Adjusts the response of the map touch screen. *Improves search function for online play. *Can now set the amount of players during online play. Fixed Bugs *Fixes a bug which corrupted saved games. *Prevents quest-related materials from taking up space in the player's inventory. *Renders the sound effects unlikely to end abruptly. *Properly displays the player's character when in the misogi fields. Update 1.02 Improvements *Allows players to download new additional Mitama. *During Multiplayer Mode, the ability to sort defensive gear has been included. Fixed Bugs *Fixes a bug that prevents the crafting of more armor that would exceed the player's full inventory. *Fixes a bug which stopped a particular spirit from being acquired. External Links *Official North American DLC site *Official European DLC site *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content